Sharing the Shack
by Elphie Marky
Summary: Two new orphans come to Prufrock, forcing the Baudelaires to share the Orphan Shack. When Klaus becomes friendly with Wendy, will Isadora's jealousy jeopardize their friendship? Klaus&Isadora and some Violet&Duncan. Read and review please! [Complete]
1. New Orphans

**A/N**: This is my first ASOUE fic, so please be gentle. I usually write Dirty Dancing Havana Nights, but I'm obsessing over new stories now… I was going to wait until I read all of the books until I started to write fan fiction, but I couldn't bear to wait another minute to write an Isadora/Klaus story. Reviews are always nice.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Baudelaires or Quagmires or anything else you recognize. I do, however, own the story line and the characters that you don't recognize, therefore meaning I made them up. I wish I owned Liam Aiken though…

**Chapter 1**

The Baudelaire orphans sat in the Orphan's Shack on a cold Wednesday morning waiting for the school day to begin. When Violet's stomach began rumbling, they knew it was time to join the Quagmires and other students for breakfast. Klaus smiled, envisioning fried eggs with large sides of sausage and bacon invading his plate, just as his mother had when she was still alive. But she was gone now, having perished in a terrible fire which destroyed the Baudelaire mansion and the life of his father as well. His smiled faded as the orphans entered the cafeteria, noticing bowls of cold oatmeal in front of already seated children.

The Baudelaires took a seat next to Isadora and Duncan once they had received their meal.

"Good morning, Isadora and Duncan," Klaus and Violet said.

"Vooshay," Sunny said.

"Good morning, Baudelaires," came the reply from the pair of triplets.

The five orphans engaged in friendly conversation while eating their oatmeal. Isadora let out a noticeable groan as she eyed Carmelita Spats skipping over to where they were seated.

"Yes?" Violet asked impatiently.

"Since _I_ am the most prettiest and cutest and most smartest girl in the _entire_ world, Vice Principal Nero has made me his most special messenger," Carmelita bragged.

"Get on with it," Klaus interjected.

"He wants to see you in his office right away, stupid cakesniffers." And with that, Carmelita happily skipped away, leaving the orphans in a state of wonderment. _What could Nero want?_

"Let's not waste time and make Nero mad," Violet said, placing her napkin on the table as she stood up. Klaus and Sunny followed suit and all three bid farewell to the Quagmire triplets.

"I hope we don't lose our silverware for this," Klaus muttered as Violet knocked on the heavy wooden door leading to Nero's office.

"COME IN ORPHANS!" Nero's familiar voice bellowed from within.

The Baudelaire orphans cautiously made their way inside and Violet bravely said the first words. "Carmelita said you wanted to see us."

"Isn't she wonderful?" Nero questioned, placing his violin on the desk.

"Oh, super," Klaus responded.

"Fartoo!" said Sunny, meaning "She's awful, what are you talking about?"

"What Sunny means is that she agrees," Violet translated, purposely incorrect.

"That's not important. Being a musical genius, I must practice. You are wasting my time. Oh yes, why I called you here. We have new orphans who also must stay in the shack with you. You must take care of them. Now all of you go."

Two girls, unseen by the Baudelaires until just now, emerged from the corner and meekly followed Violet, Klaus, and Sunny out of Nero's office.


	2. Meeting the Backwaters

**Chapter 2**

Once outside, Violet spoke to the new orphans. "Hello. My name is Violet Baudelaire and this is my brother Klaus and our sister Sunny."

The girls just stared at Violet as if she was the color of her name.

"What are your names?" Klaus asked.

The taller of the two spoke up. "I'm Ruby Backwater and this is my sister Wendy. We're 13 and 12."  
"I'm 14 and Klaus is 12, just like Wendy. Sunny is still a baby." Violet continued this polite conversation as the orphans made their way back to the main building. Isadora and Duncan were waiting, writing in their notebooks.

"Klaus, Klaus!" Isadora called, rushing to share her latest couplet with her friend. "Look what I—" She stopped short when she saw Klaus chattering away with a strange girl.

"Duncan, Isadora, these are the orphans that are going to share a shack with us," Violet waved her hand, gesturing towards Ruby and Wendy.

"You have to share the shack?" Duncan questioned.

"Yes. This is Wendy, she is 12. And this is Ruby. She is 14."

"Hello." The Quagmires and Backwaters said as they shook each others hand.

"Goosha!" Sunny shrieked from the grass.

"Oh, Sunny, we haven't forgotten about you!"

Isadora eyed Wendy suspiciously. She was talking to Klaus about things that he probably didn't care about. Then she caught bits and pieces and realized that a conversation about books would interest him very much. _Why am I being like this? He's just talking to her. He's not going to fall in love with her after 5 minutes…_ Isadora gasped. _That's all it took for me. No way, I can't fall in love with someone I just barely met myself. Well, sure I like him and he's my friend but…_

That night at Nero's concert, Isadora was sure to sit next to Klaus. Duncan sat down on her other side and Violet on Klaus's other side with Sunny on her lap. There weren't enough seats in that row, so Ruby and Wendy sat in the next row. Isadora smiled to herself as she made conversation with Klaus.

"So, Klaus, what do you think of Ruby and Wendy?" Isadora asked, acting as nonchalantly as possible.

"They're okay," he replied. "Wendy seems really cool."

_Drat, he does like her,_ Isadora thought to herself.

"She's not as cool as you though." Klaus gave Isadora a playful wink as he closed his eyes, not opening them until 6 hours later.


	3. Confessions

**A/N: I noticed after I posted the first 2 chapters that there was a typo. Ruby is supposed to be 14, like Violet. It says 14 and then 13 later. Sorry, I'm too lazy to fix it. Hope you like it so far.**

**I'd like to thank ChoFrog09 for her lovely song about Klaus, Isadora, and Wendy.**

**Chapter 3**

Isadora caught herself doodling in her pitch black notebook one day as Mrs. Bass droned on about a ruler she had received as a birthday gift last month. She stole a glimpse at Klaus. He was taking notes. _Aw, he's such a good student. I'm going to need his notes later if I don't start paying attention._

Isadora sighed as she realized that Klaus wasn't taking notes, he was _passing_ notes… to Wendy. She let out a heavy sigh as she looked at her most recent doodle. Klaus was written in fancy cursive surrounded by a heart. Narrowing her eyes, she scribbled out the drawing and began writing poems in her notebook.

The bell interrupted her latest poem. She hurried to catch up to Klaus and Wendy. The three talked about the boredom they suffered for the past hour. They caught up to Ruby, Violet, and Duncan in the lunchroom. One of Nero's assistants dropped Sunny off at the table just as the other orphans sat down.

"Was it me, or was Mr. Remora's story about the dancing monkey the most boring thing ever?" Ruby directed her question to Violet and Duncan.

"It was pretty interesting compared to the one about flying elephants from last month," Violet laughed.

"What about the one about the dead snow?" Duncan giggled at the thought of one of the stupidest stories ever.

Ceasing the moment, Isadora decided to talk to Klaus, since everyone else seemed preoccupied with the tales of Mr. Remora.

"Hey, would you wanna come up to the library by my dorm later tonight?" Isadora asked hopefully. "There's a book about villains that you might find useful."

"That sounds swell," Klaus said, accepting. "Would you mind if I brought Wendy? She's really into reading as well."

"Oh, well, I wasn't really planning on having her, but if that's what you want…" Isadora dropped her eyes dejectedly.

"If you want it to be just the two of us, that would be cool too." Klaus ate another bite of meatloaf.

"I would prefer just us, but I don't care."

"You don't like Wendy, do you?"

"Well…"

"It's okay. She's cool to hang out with sometimes."

Isadora glanced over at Wendy. She was so pretty. She had really long blonde hair that she kept in two braids. She also had bright blue eyes that always seemed interested in something or other. Ruby had bright red hair and dark brown eyes. She was really quiet, but also really smart. She seemed somewhat interested in Duncan, but Isadora knew that Duncan secretly liked Violet. She had noticed it when she read his diary, which she thought was his notebook.

"I think it would be nice to just hang out with you, one on one." Klaus winked at his friend.

After dinner, Klaus went up to Isadora's dorm to read. Sunny, Violet, Duncan, Ruby, and Wendy went to the orphan shack to try and figure out what Count Olaf's next plan was. The Backwaters also were in fear of this horrible man. Their parents were also killed in a fire, leaving behind a fortune of chocolate animals.

"Hey, Isadora?"

"Yeah, Klaus?"

"Is there any reason why you didn't want Wendy to come?"

Isadora paused. She stared at the poetry book she held before she responded.

"Well?" Klaus was growing impatient.

"Um, no, I just thought it could be the two of us. You know like old times before the Backwaters got here."

"Isadora, listen to me. Don't ever think that Wendy will get in the way of our friendship."

"Okay, Klaus." She smiled gently and muttered under her breath, "Can't it me more?"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"No, you said something," Klaus looked puzzled. "What do you want more of?"

It was now or never. It was the perfect opportunity to tell Klaus how she felt… but what if he didn't return the feeling? She would be crushed if he didn't.

"Just…"

"You know what? Wendy sent me a note in class today."

"I saw."

"She drew little hearts around the edges and asked me to be her boyfriend. I even caught a glimpse of her notebook. It said 'Mrs. Wendy Baudelaire'."

"Wow, that's a little… quick." Isadora was dying to know if Klaus like Wendy.

"I was like wow, I mean we just met and all."

"What did you say?" Curiosity was really killing the cat.

"I told her that I wasn't sure. I mean, we just met. You're a girl, so I figured I'd ask you for advice." Klaus avoided Isadora's eyes, seeming to be hiding something.

"Well, you did just meet her. Did you like her before she told you her feelings?"

"I never really thought about it. I was content just dreaming about someone twice as pretty, but I don't think she'd ever like a guy like me, in that way." Klaus continued to keep his eyes on the floor.

"Maybe I could talk to her?" Isadora was scared that he wasn't going to have feelings to Wendy, but for someone else.

"I don't want to mess things up between us." By us, Klaus meant him and Isadora, but secretly hoping she would take it as "Klaus and someone else". He didn't think that such a pretty girl like Isadora would like a nerd like him.

"Klaus, I can't keep it a secret anymore. I like someone too!" She ran to sit on the couch next to him.

"Well, maybe if we confess our secret crushes, we can be closer as friends." _Dang, she doesn't like me._ Klaus was devastated.

_It's now or never, Isadora, just tell him._ "Well, Klaus. For a little while, I felt something for someone. And that someone is you."

Isadora placed her head in her hands and started crying. _There you go, now he can just tell you no and go laugh to Violet and Sunny about it and then tell Wendy that he loves her and…_

Lifting her head up, she interrupted Klaus as he started to speak. "Before you say anything, just listen to my poem."

Klaus sat, secretly smiling. "I'd like to hear it."

Isadora read her poem aloud from her notebook.

_From the first time I saw you,_

_I felt something inside._

_A strong wave of desire_

_Something I cannot hide._

"It's the first thing I wrote in awhile that wasn't a couplet, but it expresses how I feel about you."

Klaus stood up and walked over towards Isadora. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly on the forehead. She in turn drew him in a hug and looked him deep in the eyes.

"I love you, Klaus Baudelaire, I've always felt something."

"I love you, too, Isadora Quagmire." He kissed her again, this time on the mouth. Isadora anxiously kissed him back, savoring the moment. A moment later, the kiss ended. They smiled at each other, happy that their first kiss had been a good one.


	4. Wendy

**Chapter 4**

Klaus and Isadora giggled as they gently shoved each other while walking across the lawn towards the Orphan Shack. They paused and kissed quickly before walking the rest of the way normally. They walked in the shack and saw the Backwaters sitting in the corner reading. Duncan quickly jolted up and moved his hand away from Violet's waist as she scooted over on the bale of hay. Violet and Duncan both liked each other, but were too shy to do anything. Violet's cheeks turned bright crimson as she avoided her brother's eyes.

"Hey, Klaus, think I could talk to you out front real quick?" Wendy's voice was squeaky as she asked her questions.

"Um, sure." The two headed outside.

"Klaus, did you come up with an answer?" Wendy shifted her weight from her left foot to the right one.

"Yeah, Wendy, I have."

She smiled.

"I realized that I am in love, just not with you. I know this sounds horrible and I hate to have to do this, but I love Isadora. We can still be—"

"Oh my gosh, you stupid boy!" Wendy kicked Klaus in the shin and ran across the lawn. Ruby led the other orphans out of the shack at all this noise.

"What's going on?" Violet asked, noticing the middle Baudelaire writhing on the ground in pain.

As Isadora helped him to his feet, he replied, "I told her I didn't like her and she freaked out."

"You dumb boy!" Ruby shoved Sunny into Violet's arms and darted across the lawn in the same direction as her sister.

"Why don't you like her? She's pretty and its not like there's anyone else for you to…" Duncan trailed off.

"Well…" Klaus looked over at Isadora.

"Oh, I didn't know. Well, I think we'll go back in the shack now." Duncan smiled as he led Violet and Sunny back into the shack.

Isadora and Klaus kissed for a few minutes before they headed over to the concert.

The Next Day At Lunch—

"Hey, Klaus," Violet said as they sat down. "Did you hear that the Backwaters left to go live with their Aunt Lindsey? They're gone."

"Oh awesome!" Isadora inquired, putting her hand on Klaus's. They kissed quickly while Violet and Duncan were preoccupied looking at each other.

Seizing the moment, Duncan leaned in and gave Violet a quick peck on the cheek.

"Forton!" Sunny shrieked, causing the other four to look at the little baby and smile. The orphans savored this happy moment because it was the last one they would encounter in a long while.

**A/N: The end! Hope you liked it. I might write more ASOUE stories soon, so look for them. Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
